Semiconductor devices include insulating structures extending into a semiconductor substrate. The insulating structures may be formed by etching cavities into the semiconductor substrate and filling the cavities with insulating materials like dielectric polymers. Conventional methods may be used to fill cavities up to a width of several micrometers.
It is desirable to provide a further method of providing semiconductor devices with dielectric structures.